


The Wrong Kind Of Message

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat Shaming, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Comment's can easily be both dismissed and taken to heart. But how has the snide remarks and rude comments from the messenger of the lord and the other Angels, truly affected humanities (and the Demon Crowley's) favourite Principality.





	The Wrong Kind Of Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omens fic. I apologise for the brevity of this chapter.

According to the Bible, it was the Archangel Gabriel who told the Virgin Mary she was with child, but sometimes as we’ve found out the armageddon activist angel wasn’t as good as they made out and whilst he sometimes delivered messages of God’s goodwill he also delivered messages of mean comments, one of which was directed towards one of his own brethren the angel Aziraphale who had now also been assaulted by several other angels (the Archangel Michael amongst them) and all too soon said angels ‘boyfriend’ found out about these comments and was not best pleased.

Heaven’s angels weren’t always good, as shown by their enthusiasm in the lead up to the supposed Armageddon. For in their minds the war was unavoidable, Armageddon would happen, the final battle between Heaven and Hell. But thanks to Adam, the antichrist who stopped the war instead of starting it, there was no battle. The earth and all that inhabit it remained safe for now.

However despite the battle not taking place some of the angels had made an impact on the one angel who had immersed himself into human culture so much he could potentially pass for one. The Principality Aziraphale had taken certain comments about his weight and his victimization by a handful of angels to heart and was now scared of his own kind.

The Demon Crowley, who had by now grown accustomed and quite attached to the eccentric angel had begun to notice something was off. Knowing the angel for thousands of years the Demon knew him and his moods. Something was definitely wrong and Crowley was determined to help his angel no matter what the problem was. 

Whenever the two went out to restaurants Aziraphale no longer ordered any food, just a small cup of tea and each time Crowley saw his angel he noticed that the divine being was sullen and withdrawn within himself and if he didn’t know any better he would have said Aziraphale was getting thinner.


End file.
